1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a food preparation method and system, and more particularly to an efficient method and system for processing and cooking food.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of food processing devices exist in the prior art including, for example, devices which can slice, chop, shred, puree or otherwise aid in the preparation of food products. Food processing devices permit individuals to prepare meals from fresh meats and vegetables instead of purchasing commercially prepared foods, which typically contain preservatives, fillers, and thickening agents.
Processing fresh food to create such meals, however, can be time-consuming and inefficient. Specifically, once the food is initially prepared, it frequently requires a separate cooking or heating step. Moreover, the extra cooking step involves the use of cookware and cooking utensils that must be cleaned once the processed food is served. Thus, there are benefits to providing a food preparation system that can both cook and process food to create a ready-to-eat food product.
Once such product is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,545. That device utilizes a food processing container for both a food processing step in which a blade processes food and a cooking step in which a vapor is supplied into the container to steam the food. That arrangement, however, addresses a very limited range of cooking options.
One very desirable manner of cooking food employs a wok. A wok constitutes a very important part of Chinese cooking equipment that makes possible many delicacies. Basically, the wok takes the form of a shallow steel pan generally with a rounded bottom and diametrically opposite handles. Because of its steel construction, which is highly thermally conducting, and its shallow configuration, it distributes heat over a relatively wide area while concentrating liquid at the central or bottom portion. This arrangement permits a maximum of searing with a minimum of shortening which is very desirable for the stir and fry technique of Chinese cooking. Because the food ingredients are sliced, chopped, cubed or shredded, wok cooking takes only a few moments—three to ten minutes. By such rapid cooking, there is preserved the delicate flavor nuances lost in other cooking methods. However, in order to effectively cook with a wok, it is important that the cooking surface be elevated to a high temperature that is suitable for cooking food before introducing food into the wok.
In addition to the foregoing, a wok is a fairly flexible cooking utensil. Besides a stirrer-fryer it can serve as well as a griddle, omelet pan, roasting pan, soup kettle and so forth. It will work with a gas range or stove, an electric burner, or a charcoal fire.
It would be desirable to combine the flexibility of a wok with the functionality of a food processor to permit individuals to prepare a great variety of foods with efficiency and convenience. The present invention addresses this and other needs.